Silence
by Emilia Delko
Summary: Tiny one-shots based on Eric and Calleigh. Most out of love and hate, as well as death and life.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I will post more when I get the chance. Happiness is based on articles; actually never been to the temple, but that voyage will be soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Death<strong>

It was 3:37 and Calleigh Duquesne couldn't keep her mind straight. She rested her head on the lends of the microscope. Her head spinning with the headache she accumulated from an emotional night with Eric. She opened the drawers of her desk looking for Tylenol, as her blackberry rung. She sighed before answering, not looking at the caller ID.

"CSI Duquesne." She answered in her infamous, monotone voice

"Calleigh, it's momma. Mary Grace was murdered." Her phone fell through her hands, slamming on the ground. Since her back was to the door, she didn't hear or see Eric coming in. "Oh my god." Her hands went straight to her eyes blocking the tears so they wouldn't fall on the bullet, compromising the only lead. Foreign hands hit her shoulders as lips touched her collar bone. "Oh Eric, she's gone. Murdered." Calleigh sobbed. She turned and her head hit Erics shoulder like a ton of bricks. Murdered lingered in her brain. Murder. "Eric, someone is out there. They killed MG." Her tears soaked Erics shirt. Leaving a dark spot on his shoulder.

"Hey," He lifted her head and cupped her cheeks. "I know how it feels Cal, to have your sister killed. It sucks. And now I can't change what happened, but I will be here wherever, whenever." Tears filled his eyes. He met her one eventful night in Louisiana, and they just clicked. It was like two long lost best friends. Tears filled his dark, lonely eyes.

**Tears**

Calleigh Duquesne was standing the the threshold of her baby's room. Her big brown eyes woke up, and surveyed the room. The walls were pink with green sea turtles and a black and white picture of Calleigh, Eric and little Marialana hung above her bed, between the two windows. A single tear fell down Calleighs face as the baby opened her eyes.

Eric's eyes.

A sob came out of her mouth as a little boy came in to hug Calleigh, a spitting image of Eric. Her eyes flooded with tears as she fell to the ground, sobbing with every intention to not . The boy knelt down with her, and rubbed her back. "Mama. Everything's gonna be okay." The innocence of a 10 year old told herself to be strong.

**Happiness**

"Wow Eric, look at these Hieroglyphics." Calleigh's little voice was carried through the huge court yard of temple of Hatshepsut.

Beautiful paintings of daily line in a range of blues, reds, and yellows, were depicted on the walls. Calleigh touched the wall and felt the tremors that sometimes were used to draw more intricate pictures. She made contact with the chisel marks on Hatshepsut's head and a touch of sympathy clouded her.

It was two days ago where Eric found Calleighs secret obsession of ancient Egypt due to her encyclopedias on that very topic. He got the plane tickets, packed her stuff up and right after work they got on the plane. And it was totally worth it. He loved to see Calleigh with a happy face.

"Eric!" Calleigh pointed at a statue of Hatshepsut. "Even though every face of her is chiseled out, she was beautiful"

Eric just stood there as he saw Calleigh, exploding with joy, look around at the magnificent temple, that people built to honor a Pharaoh that took her brothers position.

Eric figured out from her constant babbles that Hatshepsut's brother chiseled out her face from every statue because his anger towards her, but just recently they have found a statue with her face still intact. she wasecstatic to finally see what the Pharaoh looked like, never mind her daily routine, which was depicted on the clay walls.

For once in Eric's life, he saw genuine happiness radiate off of Calleigh.

**Long**

Calleigh lapped Eric again as they circled the blue track at the school, her blonde hair whipping him. Running another twenty meters, Calleigh stopped and walk towards Eric in a sultry way; though she was completely aware of the people and families that surrounded them.

Catching her in an embrace, Eric kissed the lips of the petit ballistics expert. Still in the embrace Eric, she leaned back. "You know I used to run track? Yep I was the distance runner. I also long jumped. I can jump pretty far." Her smug look reassured Eric.

"If you're so sure of yourself, then there's the pit; go jump." Calleigh let out a happy sigh and ran across the field hockey field that was in the middle of the track. She then counted her steps from the black board and ran until she hit sixteen steps. Getting in the position, she sprinted to the black board and launched herself into a jump that sent her more than halfway through the sand. Wiping herself free of sand, she walked over to Eric, who was clapping uncontrollably.

"Bravo madamoiselle!" He brought her into a deep, romantic kiss. As Calleigh was trying to walk away, Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her into a quick kiss. She ran off and Eric chased after her, getting on his knee in front of Calleigh.

"Marry me. Be my madame." Eric pulled out a beautiful orange diamond out of his running jacket and slipped it on Calleighs finger without her consent. Unspoken words were said as Eric brought her into his arms, and into a mind shattering kiss that brought her in the middle of the Sahara desert. Still though, the two were unaware that the families had stopped and was clapping at the marvelous romance that the two CSI's had radiating off of them.

**Reason**

"Calleigh" His voice held a sad tone. "By all means, you can leave." Eric said moving his arm near the door. "But if you're gonna, have a reason. Because I sure as hell have not given you a reason to." She looked into his Chocolate eyes that held more than sorrow.

"I'm sorry Eric...I-I" Her voice shuddered as she fell into Eric's arm, tears flowing freely and words ending abruptly.

And for once in her entire life, Calleigh Duquesne felt genuine love seep off of Eric, and absorbed into her heart.

**Nonsense**

"I love you beautiful Calleigh" Eric looked into her eyes. His eyes screamed passion. Although, his facial expression changeed as soon as he figured out that Calleigh never said it back. "You don't love me?" Eric panicked. "This was a mistake" He started to get up before Calleigh put her hand on his arm to keep him in bed.

"Eric, I like you so much. Just give me time to love you. I don't love easy, hell I don't even love my own parents." His face got a little more subtle before he easeed back next to Calleigh. He rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Nonsense, because I just love you. I'm just a sucker for you."

"You're such a baby." Eric nestled in farther. She caressed his baby curls that grew on the top of his head; swirling them through her delicate fingers.

"Baby needs his loving" Calleigh simply laughed at Eric.

"Don't worry, it'll come one day."

**Hatred**

"Get the hell out!" Plates and dishes came flying from where Calleigh was in her kitchen. Eric, unsuccessfully dodging half of them, ran out into the living room. Her cries kept going as her cabinets emptied with pain and agony. Pasta boxes and soup cans were spilled on the floor while broken dishes and bowls were amongst the food that was pouring out of the floor. Her kitchen was a mess. And it was all Eric's fault. All the pain, all the cheating, and all misery that Eric had brought into Calleighs household.

"Why!" Calleigh screamed from the kitchen. "What happened to 'I'll love you forever'? Are you that dense? I'm a CSI for Christ sakes! You knew I would figure out and you still continued to go off with Esperanza!" Tears of agony and hatred fell from her green eyes.

Kneeling down in the mess in her kitchen, she let out quiet sobs and started to pick up random forms of pasta, all the way from spageti to gnocchi. Eric slowly walked behind Calleigh and rubbed her back.

"Leave, you've done enough." She then elbowed him in the shin and got up. Calleigh walked up her carpeted spiral staricase without making eye contact with Eric.

Eric, leaving Calleigh with a broken heart, picked up the parophenilia in the kitchen, put his key on the table, and left without saying a word

**Music**

Calleigh crept out of bed and got a small key from the sloe of her mothers old pointe shoe. The silver key was held in her hand with all of Calleighs might. Looking over at a sleeping Eric, she tip-toed out of their bedroom and made her way down the hall to a locked door on the left. Unlocking the door, she walked in.

The room had everything imaginable in it. A huge map of ancient Egypt took up one bright blue wall. On the other side, it had her turntable and a few crates of vinyls next to it. A huge bookshelf held encyclopedias of various topics, forensics to horses. It also held all of her college books and her leisure novels. A brightly printed arm chair was in the other corner, that had a plush tiger resting on the chair. With her grandmothers fringe light over it. An article written for the Michael Jackson fans, was stapled above the chair.

Calleigh made her way over to the records. She sifted through her multiple crates of vinyls until she found her favorite one. Her Off The Wall album was still her favorite. Calleigh loved how this album was Michaels first. It was a great album and it showed where his singing talents as a solo artist, before He blew up with the production of Thriller.

The distinct noise that the pin makes when it hits against the record soothed Calleigh bone deep. It authenticated I Can't Help It to a point where it sounded more pure. She wasn't aware on how loud she actually had the record player on, because Eric showed up in the threshold of the door; never knew what was locked behind that door. He smiled as he saw a sleeping blonde, cuddling a toy tiger while listening to the smooth sensation that was Michaels voice. Eric had finally found out Calleigh's happy spot.

**Guilty** (prequel to hatred)

Calleigh heard a very familiar noise coming from behind the blue car that was Eric's. Moaning and groaning bounced off of her ear drums and sent it to the brain, where she concluded that Eric was having sexual intercourse with a girl. A girl, Calleigh would call her. Not a woman; no woman would help cheat, but an irresponsible girl.

Metaphorically, Her heart broke  
>It shattered.<p>

The muffled moans echoed through the parking structure, trying to escape the self tension that Calleigh released. Rolling her lips to block the screams that would come out, she subsided to her car, which was next to Eric's.

Sliding into her car quietly so she didn't disturb the two, Calleigh pulled out. Leaning on the horn and glaring at Eric and Esperanza as she made her way out.

Eric's guilty eyes burned her corneas. 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is what I have so far. **

* * *

><p><strong>Removal <strong>

"Calleigh darling, you need to take the old doorknob out before you put the new locks in. It's simple." Eric watched over Calleigh as she tried to change the locks on her door. Recently, someone broke into her house, stealing her grandmother's hand mirror, along with other less important items.

"Eric, hovering over me barking orders in my ear isn't going to change these locks quicker." Frustrated, Calleigh got up and rolled her neck. "I'm getting tired. Why can't we just keep the old locks?"

"Cal, someone made a duplicate key." Eric bluntly told her, surprising Calleigh slightly.

"How do you know? I didn't tell anyone to process my doorknob." Her ears perked and her body tensed, knowing someone out there can easily access her house.

"I gave them the key notes- no Cal, they made a copy from your door. I'm not sure how or why, but changing the locks is logical right now." Eric bent down to the door and replaced the locks, making sure that the knob was securely in place. Once he was finished, he got up and discarded the old locks.

"Eric, I have this crazy thought, don't laugh at me though." Calleigh's voice was stressed. "What if this isn't it, what if I am being targeted? I just thought that because someone doesn't break into a house just because they want a mirror."

"We'll find out soon, and when something happens that will put both me and you in danger, we'll remove ourselves from Miami. Our next stop Cincinnati." Eric gave Calleigh a serious gesture.

**Do the Loco-Motion with me**

These types of things didn't really surprise Calleigh. She knew that Eric did his own thing, and she did hers. They respected each other's personal space unless told otherwise. But tonight's situation was a bit different. If Calleigh didn't come home early, and didn't maliciously walk into the house, she wouldn't have caught Eric doing the one thing she'd never thought he would do- the Loco-Motion.

Eric got a hold of Calleigh's crate of records, listening to each one and choosing the songs he liked. But his favorite was the one of Kylie Minogue. Her songs were up beat and there's something that triggered his memory from his teens. Every school dance, after dancing the Thriller and the Pee-Wee Herman, after doing all these crazy moves to Madonna, or Prince, Loco-Motion seemed to always come up; the funny thing is, Eric would antagonize over this song, but secretly learn the dance moves for one day. One day when he was alone, he could show his skills off to nothing but Calleigh's Great Dane.

He just never thought Calleigh would catch him in the act.

Oh but she did, and she caught it all on camera too. To Calleigh, this was treasure on the bottom of the ocean. Never, in a million years would she catch a six-foot, muscular and beautiful man dance to a girly song from the 80's. Her eyes weren't deceiving though, because when the chorus started, Eric started belting out the words.

"SO COME ON COME ON DO THE LOCO-MOTION WITH ME!" Calleigh viewed that as her ticket to go, so she set her camera down and jumped right in.

"You gotta swing your hips now. Come on baby, JUMP UP! Ooh jump back." Calleigh sang that line as she jumped in, going along with the dance with Eric.

Taken aback a little, he knew Calleigh came and saw his whole show. He then realized that he needed to finish was he started.

They started dancing to the song, and singing together,

"There's never been a dance that's so easy to do, it even makes you happy when you're feeling blue." They lowered their voices, as they looked deep into each other's eyes. As Eric lowered his head to steal a kiss from Calleigh, they both whispered the next line.

"So come on, come on, do the Loco-Motion with me." Eric stole Calleigh's lips in an attempt to help her fall in love with him.

And the camera was still rolling

**Come Back to Me**

The drive there was quite nevertheless, the radio played soft jazz as he drove across town. Small, salty tears slowly made its way down his face. Eric couldn't describe his feelings just yet, because this was so fresh in his mind. Even after one month- one whole month without Calleigh, it didn't register just yet.

His car slowly drove up to the grass, and Eric shut the car off. Trying to clear his eyes of tears, he rested his head on the steering wheel.

"_Cal, please be careful out there. You aren't exactly a member of SWAT." Eric said, concerned about her safety going out to the field._

"_For the hundredth time, Eric, I will be surrounded by them. They just need me there to process, and shoot down a few bad guys." She passed a wink over to Eric as she put her Kevlar on._

"_I just have a bad feeling about this, that's all." Eric added as she zipped her vest on. She walked over and planted a kiss on Eric's cheek. _

"_Honestly, I'll be fine, you might want to look out for the targets." Calleigh smiled as Eric kissed her lips. _

"_Be safe princess." He watched her walk out of the house. "I love you." He quickly yelled back before the door closed. Seconds later, Calleigh re-opened the door,_

"_I love you too, Eric."_

Eric didn't know that was the last time he could speak to Calleigh

He recalled that night, that night where he was waiting for Calleigh to get home. For the house to be filled with he delicious cooking. Much to Eric's dismay, she never showed up, in fact, no one did. He wasn't aware of the tragedy that happened yesterday until he came to work the next day. Storming into Horatio's office, demanding to know how the raid went last night, demanding to know where the hell Calleigh was. Eric stopped abruptly, when he noticed that Horatio- the all-strong Horatio had actual tears falling down his face.

"_Eric, excuse me for a moment." Horatio turned his chair around and cleaned his face with a tissue. Once he was done, he turned back around._

"_H, are you okay… what is going on?" Eric sat down and started to tear up._

"_Eric, I know about you and Calleigh, so I thought it was only fair that I told you, as your brother in law."_

_Tears started to violently fall down Eric's face. "God, Horatio, please don't tell me…" He stared at Horatio, until he opened his mouth. _

"_Well, I don't know how to say this. She was shot in the head yesterday as she was walking into the house. SWAT must have missed that guy." Horatio sniffled as he took out another tissue. _

_Eric buried his head into his hands as he started to sob. He told Calleigh to be safe, to watch herself. Eric couldn't help but blame it on himself for not stopping her hard enough. _

"_Eric, if you want to see her…" _

"_Thank you H."_

Tears were now flowing freely down his sulking face. He remembered seeing her lifeless body lying on the table. He remembered Alexx, and how she performed Calleigh's autopsy in dry sobs. He also remembered hearing Natalia's cries as Ryan told her in the break room. That day was etched in his memory.

He walked over to her grave. A simple, yet beautiful headstone printed her name. CALLEIGH DUQUESNE, BELOVED DETECTIVE AND FRIEND. Eric sat down right in front of it, wiping the dirt and pollen off of it. He bowed his head so it touched her tombstone, mumbling words so only he can hear them.

"Come back to me Calleigh, I'm begging you please." Eric let the tears fall on his leg. "I will always love you, don't forget that."

Eric got up and left, vowing never to come back to her grave.

**Off The Wall**

"Uhh, Cal I don't know how I feel about this." Eric said with fear, as they were standing on top of a platform 450ft high. The instructor attached a harness to Calleigh and Eric together, which is then attached to the bungee cord.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this." Eric whispered into Calleigh's ear as the instructor counted off.

"Three, two, one." Calleigh threw herself off of the platform, bringing Eric along as well.

"Oh what's wrong tough guy? Afraid of a little drop?" At this point, Calleigh felt fearless. Her adrenaline rushed, and she screamed in delight.

"Well, no. I did that parasailing through the Mediterranean. Also, I went sky diving with you, much to my dismay." Eric frowned as his stomach rose through his body. "Plus, everyday those endless runs we go on. It's like damn."

Calleigh laughed as the bungee bounced up and down simultaneously. Once it came to a stop, they were let down from the bungee, and brought onto a boat, which eventually took them to shore.

"Eric, you need to learn how to live your life off the wall. Learn to take chances, because once you're old, you won't be able to do any of this stuff." Calleigh got to the car and stepped towards the passenger seat.

They both got into the car and Eric started to drive away from the site where the bungee jumped.

Calleigh turned her body to face Eric. "So next week, I was thinking we rock climb. There's a place that has a 150ft rock wall, different shapes and sizes. I love it, and we'll go there next."

Eric had no idea what he got himself into.

**Maybe I Loved You **

Calleigh wiped the tears from her eyes as she sat at Eric's table. Her posture was perfect and her mouth was glued shut. She quietly drummed her hands on the table, waiting for Eric to finish his rant.

"No only did you disrespect me Calleigh, you lied to me. I hate when people lie to me." Eric's hands flew everywhere, trying to understand what he was saying to her.

"Well, what did you want me to do about it?" Calleigh had angry run down her face. "I don't know if you knew the severity of the situation." She got up and went to the kitchen, where she started to do her dishes. In times like these, Calleigh seemed to always do housework.

"That was my child, Cal. My parents were so happy to have a grandson." His voice turned very quiet, as his anger escalated. "Maybe I'm crazy, but humor me. Just humor me for a few minutes. What made you go to the clinic?"

Calleigh got up and left the room for a second, returning with a yellow file in her hand. Her hand shook though, as she handed the file to Eric. He forcibly ripped it out of her hands, and Calleigh sat back down.

"You understand now? You understand why I did what I needed to do. That baby was going to die the minute it was born. I felt no need to have an emotional connection to a child that will die when he is in my arms."

"I don't Cal, I just don't, maybe if I was a mother, but I'm not. The baby could have lived. You took that away from him, illegally." His face got angry, so angry he couldn't even face her.

"It wasn't though, and I needed to do what was best for me, because untimely, that's what matters." Calleigh's voice was stern.

"Calleigh, I am appalled that you did this without my consent. What will our friends say, how am I suppose to tell them that we don't have a baby anymore? Did you think that through your thick head?" Eric slammed his fists on the table.

"Do you still love me? Did I mess up this bad?" Calleigh got up to look at him straight in the eyes. Eric turned his head to avoid eye contact.

"Maybe I loved you before, I don't know about now." One single tear fell down his cheek. "I need some time to register what you did; it hurts Calleigh."


End file.
